Influenza A viruses (IAV) are significant human pathogens causing yearly epidemics and occasional pandemics. Past pandemics have resulted in significant morbidity and mortality. The 1918 influenza pandemic was thought to have resulted in the death of at least 675,000 people in the U.S., and 40 million people worldwide. Pandemics in 1957 and 1968, while less severe, were also of major public health importance. A novel influenza A virus of swine origin became pandemic in 2009, causing the first pandemic in 41 years. In addition, annual epidemic influenza causes are also very significant resulting in up to 49,000 deaths in the US annually. Highly pathogenic avian H5N1 viruses continue to circulate enzootically in poultry in many countries and continue to cause human infections. Recently a novel avian H7N9 strain emerged in China also causing human infections and fatalities. A variety of experimental pathogenesis studies to model host adaptation, map viral virulence factors and host factors in disease progression, evaluate novel therapeutics and vaccines were performed. Pneumonia due to viral and bacterial infections is a leading cause of death in children and adults worldwide. Severe influenza and bacterial co-infection induce hypoxic respiratory failure, manifested as acute respiratory distress syndrome. Preclinical models of severe influenza infection that closely correlate to human disease are needed to assess efficacy of new vaccines and therapeutics. We developed a nonhuman primate model of influenza and bacterial co-infection that recapitulates severe pneumonia in humans. Animals were infected with influenza A virus via intra-bronchial or small-particle aerosol inoculation, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, or co-infected with influenza and methicillin-resistant S. aureus combined. We assessed the severity of disease in animals over the course of our study using tools available to evaluate critically ill human patients including high-resolution computed tomography imaging of the lungs, arterial blood gas analyses, and bronchoalveolar lavage. Using an intra-bronchial route of inoculation we successfully induced severe pneumonia following influenza infection alone and following influenza and bacterial co-infection. Peak illness was observed at day 6 post-influenza infection, manifested by bilateral pulmonary infiltrates and hypoxemia. The timing of radiographic and physiologic manifestations of disease in our model closely match those observed in severe human influenza infection. This was the first nonhuman primate study of influenza and bacterial co-infection where high-resolution computed tomography scanning of the lungs was used to quantitatively assess pneumonia over the course of illness and where hypoxemia was correlated with pneumonia severity. With additional validation this model may serve as a pathway for regulatory approval of vaccines and therapeutics for the prevention and treatment of severe influenza pneumonia. To study bacterial co-infection following 1918 H1N1 influenza virus infection, mice were inoculated with the 1918 influenza virus, followed by Streptococcus pneumoniae (SP) 72h later. Co-infected mice exhibited markedly more severe disease, shortened survival time and more severe lung pathology, including widespread thrombi. Transcriptional profiling revealed activation of coagulation only in co-infected mice, consistent with the extensive thrombogenesis observed. Immunohistochemistry showed extensive expression of tissue factor (F3) and prominent deposition of neutrophil elastase on endothelial and epithelial cells in co-infected mice. Lung sections of SP-positive 1918 autopsy cases showed extensive thrombi and prominent staining for F3 in alveolar macrophages, monocytes, neutrophils, endothelial and epithelial cells, in contrast to co-infection-positive 2009 pandemic H1N1 autopsy cases. This study reveals that a distinctive feature of 1918 influenza virus and SP co-infection in mice and humans is extensive expression of tissue factor and activation of the extrinsic coagulation pathway leading to widespread pulmonary thrombosis. Influenza virus infections are a global public health problem, with a significant impact of morbidity and mortality from both annual epidemics and pandemics. The current strategy for preventing annual influenza is to develop a new vaccine each year against specific circulating virus strains. Because these vaccines are unlikely to protect against an antigenically divergent strain or a new pandemic virus with a novel hemagglutinin (HA) subtype, there is a critical need for vaccines that protect against all influenza A viruses, a so-called universal vaccine. Recent work has suggested that such broadly protective, or universal, influenza virus vaccines might be achievable using vaccine strategies that target conserved B- and T-cell epitopes.